


Pokemon Parody Episode 55: Quiz

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [55]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob acquires the seventh badge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 55: Quiz

Despite knowing the reason why Bob got the keys, he tired to open the door before unlocking it. Of course, it was locked. He unlocked the door and stepped in. The gym was rather nice and simple. There were no actual puzzles; which is good as far as Bob was concerned.   
Sudden Kaori walked up behind Bob.   
"Hello." Kaori said, making Bob jump.   
"Oh, hello Kaori." Bob said, blushing a little.   
"I see you've gotten far. Congratulations!" Bob now blushed a deep red. She giggled. "I can tell you how to do this one."   
"B-but it looks simple to me." Bob managed to stammer.   
"It is, but you don't have to battle. You can just do a quiz."   
Bob groaned, "I hate quizzes!"   
Kaori smiled a little, "I'll help you."   
And so Kaori helped Bob through the Cinnabar Island gym. Some might have said it was cheating, but nobody really cared.   
When he battled Blaine, he used his newly obtained Omanyte because Kaori suggested it. Sure enough, Bob easily defeated Blaine with it. He walked out of the gym burning with excitement. Kaori was right behind him. Bob was so close to becoming the champion of Kanto!


End file.
